<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LOTR Marathon and Chill by moryofinwes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159022">LOTR Marathon and Chill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moryofinwes/pseuds/moryofinwes'>moryofinwes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, let them be happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moryofinwes/pseuds/moryofinwes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xigbar invites himself over to his boyfriend Isa's apartment. A pillow fort and a marathon of Lord of the Rings; what better setup for a date?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isa/Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>LOTR Marathon and Chill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Standard fanfic disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts or Lord of the Rings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xigbar and Saix/Isa both deserve happiness and some fluffy moments! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It looked like every blanket and pillow in the apartment was now in the living room. With a sigh, Isa lowered the bags of snacks he was holding, wondering how his boyfriend had managed to get in. 
</p>
<p>“Heyyyyyy moonbeam.” 
</p>
<p>Xigbar was sitting in the middle of the mess looking extremely pleased with himself much to Isa’s chagrin. Carefully removing his shoes so as not to track dirt onto the blankets, he maneuvered around pillows pointedly ignoring his boyfriend. Once he dumped the bags on the kitchen counter, Isa went back into the living room and gave Xigbar an unamused look.
</p>
<p>“Why.”
 </p>
<p>It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. But never one to let an opportunity to be a bastard pass, Xigbar smiled wide, gesturing at the comfy chaos around him. “I figured we could make a blanket fort for our Lord of the Rings marathon!” 
</p>
<p>Pinching the bridge of his nose, Isa sighed. “Xigbar, we’re grown men. Why do we need to make a pillow fort?”
</p>
<p>Sticking his tongue out at him Xigbar said “because it’s fun! Just because you don’t know the meaning of the word…” the rest of whatever smartass comment he had was cutoff as Isa grabbed one of the pillows and hit him in the face with it. 
</p>
<p>Regaining his composure Xigbar cackled. “Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be huh?” Grabbing a pillow of his own he launched an attack on the other man knocking him onto the pile of blankets on the ground. 
The two of them wrestled on the ground for a bit, smacking each other with pillows and dissolving into fits of giggles. 
</p>
<p>Isa laid on his boyfriend’s chest panting from the unexpected exertion. Xigbar ran his hand through Isa’s hair enjoying their closeness. After a few moments, Isa raised himself enough to look Xigbar in the eye. “So the sooner we build this pillow fort, the sooner we can start the movies and eat all the snacks I brought.”
</p>
<p>Getting up off the floor Xigbar smirked. “Well, let get this show on the road then.”
</p>
<p>The two men made quick work of setting up a very elaborate pillow fort that took up the entire living room and settling in for the long night ahead. Curled up under his favorite blanket covered with crescent moons, Isa rested his head on Xigbar’s shoulder, a bowl of popcorn balanced in his lap. 
</p>
<p>“I still can’t believe I let you talk me into watching all three extended editions of the Lord of the Rings. We’re going to be here for hours.”
</p>
<p>Xigbar chuckled as he hit play, slipping his arm around his boyfriend, drawing him even closer. “Well then, it’s a good thing I’m such good company Moonbeam.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>